vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Krishna (Supergod)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly 5-C Name: Krishna Origin: Avatar Press Comics (specifically, the "SUPERGOD" issues by Warren Ellis) Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: '''Human clone, Organic-Synthetic hybrid '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Matter Manipulation/Reality Warping/psychokinesis (One of these three "blanket powers" is the origin of his abilities; this profile assumes the former power): with it, he manages to use Energy Projection (Possibly bacteria rather than "traditional" energy), barrier formation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Physical alteration, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Weather Manipulation and conversion of matter (Transmutes the bacterial energy into a swarm of locusts) Attack Potency: At least City level with his own power (Managed to largely eradicate the city of Mumbai through his energy-storm), possibly Moon level (Managed to erode away half of Luna, our Moon, by launching Malak into it with his energy-attack which sent the other half hurtling down to Earth as a meteor shower) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Krishna can activate psionic walls faster than an onslaught of 200 nuclear missiles redirected from a distance of a few hundred meters away from Pakistan's Indian border. Also manages to launch Malak into space within the space of several seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown, but likely at least Class 100+ (Krishna faced off against Peren, who was the updated model of the "Supergod" Novaya Goraj, who traded blows with the nuclear-powered Jerry Craven Human Atomic Bulldozer" and ripped apart the surrounding rock and trees in their struggle) Striking Strength: Unknown, likely at least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (physically); at least Town level, likely much higher (energy-wise: Krishna can form barriers capable of easily containing a nuclear missile bombardment containing a total yield of 500 kilotons. Easily City level durability assuming that Krishna isn't naturally immune to his own attacks) Stamina: Very high Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Krishna is outfitted with an "idiot-savant machine sentience", which perceives all options in its surrounding environment and chooses to take the steps which optimizes its maximum rate of personal success or survival. He managed to process and "upload" all the information on Earth into its mind. He was implanted with all the details of Hindi scripture, even managing to explain previously unrecorded portions of the religion. Very creative with his psionic powers, shaping and molding the bacterial energy into a menagerie of shapes with possible reality-warping (such as thorny vines, impaling spikes, a violent cluster of twisters, a radiation-negating wall, even a locust swarm). May have possibly planned to launch Malak into Luna and use his atomic-dislocating powers to his benefit. Weaknesses: No particular faults have been specified: however, his energy wall only managed to nullify the actual explosion and radioactive fallout from the multi-nuke detonation, it couldn't block out any of the climate-altering effects of a localized nuclear winter. His single-minded objective of "purifying" the country of India could possibly be seen as an intellectual deficient. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Metallic-Bacterial System: Specially-tailored bacteria that were injected into Krishna's body while in the modification process. These bacteria excrete and produce metal, enabling the "Indian Supergod" to generate his own circuitry, and in conjunction with its "A.I. net", enables him to control the ability. So far, Krishna has only demonstrated the capabilities of uploading information (from all the known Hindi scriptures, and possibly the entire Internet and every other information source in the world). Psionic-Bacterial System: Another batch of specially-tailored bacteria that were injected into Krishna's body. This particular strand forms the backbone of the "Indian Supergod"'s power and moveset: it appears to manifest itself through Krishna's thoughts (if the telekinesis, pyrokinesis, and barriers are any indications) and it takes the typical form of a bluish-white liquid. However, Krishna has complete manipulation over the bacterial substance and is free to alter its fundamental structure into a menagerie of various shapes and objects, such as skyscraper-crushing thorny vines and impaling spikes. More specific attacks will be listed below: *'Pyrokinesis:' Presumably connected to his bacterial-based powers, Krishna is able to set objects ablaze with mere gestures or thoughts. *'Telekinesis:' On multiple occasions, Krishna demonstrates the ability to freely levitate various objects (mostly building rubble, but possibly items as large as undamaged skyscrapers) and move them across the air. *'Psionic Filter:' Krishna can erect a special "barrier" ten miles tall across the entire border of a country at least the size of Pakistan, that manages to negate the destructive force and radioactive fallout of 200 nuclear missiles (each missile containing 500 kilotons worth of energy), though the altercations done to the surrounding atmosphere by debris, smoke, and pulverised remains are unfiltered. *'Battlefield Removal ("BFR"):' Using telekinesis, Krishna wraps the opponent around in a large portion of debris/rubble and launches them through the atmosphere and past Earth's orbit (presumably escape velocity speeds at bare minimum) into outer space. When he uses this tactic against Malak, he actually hurtles him through Luna, disintegrating the planetoid thanks to the latter's atomic-dislocating field and hurtling the remaining fragments down to Earth as a meteorite shower. *'Bacterial Reconstruction:' Should Krishna's body be physically harmed or damaged (to a certain limit, presumably), he can restore tissue and biomass with the bacterial "soup" that he creates, which quickly replicates the lost flesh in appearance. He's been shown to restore entire limbs in this matter, within a matter of seconds. *'Locust Swarm:' Krishna demonstrates a high-level matter-manipulation trick against the "Russian Supergod" Perun, where he manages to convert one of his bacterial twisters into a Biblical plague, numbering at least billions of the insects. *'Posthumanity Storm:' Krishna's most powerful "technique" seen to date (excluding the Luna feat, which was caused mainly by Malak's power). Krishna releases a torrential sea of the energy-esque bacteria across a large radius (affecting most if not all of the city of Mumbai), swallowing all objects in its radius (humans and structures alike). From there, the bacteria further adapt into a series of violent blue twisters, which combine together at the top to form a gigantic "cloud" which is remarked to look startlingly similar to a cancer cell. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Gods Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hindu Gods Category:Supergod Category:Avatar Press Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5